


Bump

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, like seriously its just Pure Fluff, tummy rubs and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Request by @Shakespearean-ginger on Tumblr!When Hux gets pregnant Ren becomes obsessed with constantly touching his belly, either consciously or without even realizing it, and feeling the baby move. Hux complains but he secretly loves it a lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so!!! i had a. Bad Week. last week so I asked the nice people on Tumblr to send me fluffy mpreg Hux requests (due to an inability to write anything w/ fighting) so I've Finally finished one. For Shakespearean-ginger, who wanted Kylo always touching Hux's belly.

**Bump**

Ever since he had announced he was pregnant, Ren took every chance possible to touch his belly, even when it was flat. While he would never admit it, Hux rather enjoyed the constant reassurance that Ren loved him and the baby. If his anxiety ever start creeping up, he'd just have to enter the same room as his husband and his fears would be quelled within seconds as the man gravitated immediately his way to touch him. Even if it was annoying when he'd do it in front of subordinates, he was happy.

Of course, he complained loud and clear. It didn't have any effect, Ren just ignoring it in favor of sneaking a hand onto his growing bump or trying to get the baby to kick. 

He could even use Ren's obsession with touching his stomach to his and the crew's advantage. Ren hadn't destroyed anything but normal training equipment in months. He'd threatened just as he started showing that he'd refuse to let Ren touch him if he destroyed anything but punching bags, training droids, or enemies for the rest of his pregnancy. He was to deal with anger like a normal person, by either talking to him, petting Millicent, or taking out his self-frustration in the gym or on an enemy base. 

"Ren..." The man had his hands securely on his heavy belly, pressed up against his back and looking down over his shoulder at the swell. Being like this in the privacy of their quarters was nice, but... "I am _trying_ to get dressed." He couldn't get anything on with Ren in the way, so they were standing uselessly in front of the closet.

"Sorry." Ren pulled back, not sorry at all, sliding his hands down to Hux's hips instead. It was the best he was getting, Hux knew. "Need help with anything?"

"Help me with this support belt." Hux passed the belt back to Ren. He quickly put it on, making sure it was secure in place before pulling the smaller strap over the top of Hux's bump and getting it in place. As soon as it was fit snugly around his belly, his black undershirt underneath, Ren was back to feeling his bump.

Hux sighed. This happened every single morning that Ren was on the ship. He'd had to adjust his sleeping schedule just so he could make up for the time Ren took up. "Please let me finish getting dressed, Ren."

"Can I dress you?"

"You just want to feel up my belly. We'd never finish in time for my first shift." 

"Sounds like a nice idea to me." Ren rubbed circles on his belly, trying to get the baby to kick. He succeeded, the baby squirming and then kicking. "Also, you don't have first shift today."

"What?" Hux turned around. Ren moved his hands back into place, eyes going down to his belly as he spoke.

"Medical examination. Check-up and scan. I scheduled it. Did I forget to mention it?"

" _Yes._ When's the exam?"

"Three hours."

"You mean I could have been sleeping, but instead you allowed me to go through my morning routine-"

"Oh, are you tired?"

"Ren. I'm almost nine months pregnant. I'm always exhausted." 

"Then go back to bed." Ren hooked his fingers in Hux's waistband, "You should take these off to be comfortable." He pushed them down and helped Hux step out of them. He folded the pair up and put it back into the closet so Hux wouldn't fret. Hux went back to the bed and laid his back against the pile of pillows Ren had amassed for him a few months ago. They were all soft, non-regulation, and from some planet side trip Ren had gone on where he got both the pillows and the maternity support belt.

It was extremely comfortable and he'd been offended at how good they felt when he first got them, how grateful he'd been. Of course, Ren had gotten them with ulterior motives; if Hux was comfortable, he was less likely to get irritated if Ren touched his belly or made the baby kick. If he was uncomfortable, he'd dislike the movement and physical contact. 

Ren got on next to him and moved down so he could rest his head on Hux's bump, pulling up his undershirt out of the support belt so he could see the pale skin. Hux placed one hand in Ren's hair and the other over Ren's hand. After a bit of Ren placing kisses on and rubbing soft circles into his belly, Hux asked, "Why are you so obsessed with my abdomen?"

"I just still can't believe our baby is in there."

"Yes, Ren, that's kind of the reason why I've been gaining weight for the past nine months."

"No, I mean- _we_ made a baby. That's amazing."

"The amazement wore off for me when I vomited directly after the droid confirmed I was pregnant."

"They'll be out soon, so you'll be able to stop complaining about me touching you all the time."

"Don't remind me- I don't want to think about giving birth until it's actually happening."

The baby kicked at Ren's hand, and he could feel them shifting. It kicked again, and Ren got curious. "What does it feel like?"

"What does what feel like?"

"When the baby kicks?"

"Something hitting me, only from the inside. Like when Millicent jumps onto you when you're laying down."

"Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes. Usually if I'm stressed out and it kicks particularly hard."

"It must sense when you're upset." Ren traced over one of Hux's stretch marks. "You should relax more often."

"So you'll get more chances to do this?"

"...That's a perk, too."

"I'll consider it."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg
> 
> if you want to request an mpreg hux fic, send me an ask @ oblioknowlton.tumblr.com/ask my only rules are no smut/underage/arguing/fighting in the prompt


End file.
